If it means alot to you
by xowifeysforlifexo
Summary: Eli does TWO things wrong, and he and clare break up. What does he do to get her back? Sorry! Bad summary, but this is based on my dream that i have a few night ago. Is better then it sounds, trust me  : R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yolaz People! Its Ria! This story is basically about my dream I had the other night. But in the first few chapters, im just going to make up everything as I go and I will let you know when my actual dream comes in! Hope you like! Don't forget to Rate & review! :D3 OH! And one more thing... Eli and Clare will be OOC (:**

**

* * *

**

**Eli's POV:**

I got a note from Jess today to meet her in the music room during lunch. I also got a note from Bianca, asking me to meet her at the boiler room after school. I sat down during history class and thought about going. I _am _the hottest guy in school, and I cant just have one girl, even though im crazy in love with the perfect Clare Edwards. She has straight, short auburn colored hair, big baby blue eyes, and the biggest smile I have ever seen. DDDDIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG! The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts. "YES! LUNCH TIME!" I heard some kid yell, skipping out the door. "Great...lunch..." I said under my breath so no one could hear me, while grabbing my books and heading to the music room. When I walked in, I didn't see anyone, anywhere. "Hey rock star." I turned around and was faced to Jess. "Umm...hi. Why am I here? I have to meet Clare and Adam for lunch." I questioned. "Because, I have something to tell you something...important..." She said ans sighed. There was silence among us. "Any day now..." I said annoyed. She took a deep breathe and began, "I...I want you. I want an US. You and I...together. Not you and Clare together. Your the one for me and you know it." Jess replied, walking closer and closer to me. I stood up and was at least three inches away from her face. I thought about how I should reply. I took and deep breath and said, "Then im yours..." I smiled awkwardly and she grinned. I didnt know what to do, so I kissed her. She grabbed my hand and led me behind the curtain and closed them behind her...

* * *

Sooo... DID YOU LIKE! Leave me some reviews! :D ;

Lovee -** Ria**(&]Mandiee


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry these chapters are so short. I keep thinking there bigger... Woops...:D

**

* * *

**

**Clare's POV:**

URGG! Where the heck is Eli! He was supposed to meet me at my locker a long time ago! And lunch is over in- DDDIIIIINNNGGGG! Great! Now this is the part were he gives me a hug from behind, and puts his chin on my shoulder until I turn around and give him a small peck on the lips. Im all glossed up for nothing! And the bell to class is abo- DDDDIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!- "URGG!" I said, slamming my locker door shut and pushing people out of my way."HEY WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" one tall girl yells at me. " OH SHUT UP AND KEEP WALKING!" I shout back and run to class, annoyance on my face.

**Eli's POV:**

WOAH! Now _that_ was one AWESOME lunch period. But now, im hungry and in Spanish class and im really bored. Since I ditched my best friend and my girlfriend, I decided to text them.

_**Hey! Sorry I missed lunch today. Had to go home really quickly - Eli**_ I sent this to both Adam and Clare and immediately got a text from Adam. _**Dude, you should know me better by now. I know your lying. Now where were you? Clare is SO mad at you right now!- Adam.**_ Before I could reply, I got an angry message from Clare._**ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY! WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU! YOU DITCHED ME AND ADAM. AND YOU KNOW I DONT LIKE BEING DITCHED! You obviously don't know me very well! - Clare**__. _I responded to Clare's text says, _**Clare! Calm down! Ill explain after school. Meet me at the park at four-thirty? - Eli **_I pressed the send button and replied to Adam. _**Dude! I have something HUGE to tell you. You can keep a secret right?- Eli **_I sent this while reading Clare's message and getting a message from Adam. _**'Blush' Ok ;D – Clare. What did you do? I need details dude! Just tell me later ok?- Adam. **_I quickly responded and closed my phone.

* IN ENGLISH! *

_Hey Adam, im skipping English today, I can't face Clare and i have a head ache. - Eli . _I said, walking along the dead hallways. _What? Dude, im not even going to ask but whatever man. See ya later. - Adam. _I didnt text back and waited for Bianca to show up. " Hey you..." she said in a deep husky voice. She got closer and closer to me. I looked down at her hand and one was on my shoulder, making its way to my belt buckle. " Is it..m...umm...getting hot in here?" I asked nervously. Why am i nervous? Im NEVER nervous! The heck? Bianca looks me up and down and smirks. "i'll take it from here..." she replies and pulls on my belt as she leads the way.

**Clare's POV:**

"He's ditching again?" I yelled, trying no to let Mrs. Dawes here me." Im sorry Clare. He said he felt sick and went home to take some medicine and take a nap before you go over tonight." Adam said. "He's just so URGG! You know! He's been ditching us BOTH all day. I miss him, his warm hugs, and sweet kisses!" I said out of breath, pouting. "Clare calm down! You'll be fine. Just text him or something..." I looked at Adam and sighed. " Fine...Your right." I replied, and sighed again, taking more notes.

* * *

Like?Love? Hope so! R&R:D

**Ria**(&]Mandiee


End file.
